


Not so Typical Highschool Romance Story

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New School. Same friends. Indifferent Life. Buttercup can tell this year is going to be different from the others. She isn't sure exactly, but she knows something new is going to happen. It all feels abnormal. Soon things take a turn for the confusing. It IS abnormal. Memory Loss? Superpowers? Woah. This is going to be an interesting year for sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be mainly focusing in Buttercup x Butch, but their are a few implied ships. Dont worry, for the most part the shipping is going to stay Greens, Blues, and Reds.

~!Hey Lovely Lemon Drops!~ This is my first Fanfiction, on this account, and i'm very excited to start this up again! (I do have years of fanfiction experience on another account, though i'd rather not talk about those train wrecks) I do want to ask you guys not to get worried. This is a Butch x Buttercup, though there is a few implied ships that won't actually happen. No worries, ~~~~

* * *

~~~~Buttercup and Butch will get together at some point in the story! I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long, so let's get started! ;3 -DCCouture~

 

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Brick, come on, stop pulling me. I run by myself, asshole." Buttercup grumbled under her breath, using her free hand to tuck some shoulder length raven hair behind her ear. It was rather messy, and it pissed her off at some point with all of the hair getting into her face, but she dealt with it for the time being.

"Fuck no. We're late. I don't need to worry about that, but I already know you'll get into a bad habit if you start skipping class this early into the year. It's only the first day, and you're already 10 minutes late." He replied, his eyes rolling.

"Chill out, you're way too fast!" she laughed, starting to speed up her step, only causing Brick to speed up as well. Soon they had broken out into a full-on run towards the large school ahead of them. Buttercup wasn't sure how they managed to make it to school before the last bell rang, but by the time they reached the large building, both were out of breath and panting. She looked over towards Brick, who was pushing back his hair back from his pale face. She frowned. Brick had gotten much taller over the years. When they were kids, Buttercup had been the same height, and sometimes she was even taller than him by a few inches. Now that they were seniors though, Brick had grown. She remembered how he started growing in 6th grade, and just didn't stop growing. In fact, Buttercup was used to being the tallest out of all of her friends, but most of them grew taller than her. Even fucking Bubbles was taller than her. At 5'2, she was far too small for the amount of weight she was packing. Sure, most of it was because of her breasts which she was rather proud of, and her muscles, but she refused to think of herself as at a healthy weight. Brick always told her that she had an amazing body and that she had nothing to worry about, but Buttercup would complain once in awhile. Not nearly as much as Blossom and Bubbles did. Brick was almost a foot taller than Buttercup. He was 6'1 at the time being, and Buttercup had to admit, he had grown amazingly. Not only was he tall, but he looked more grown-up than before. His hair was still as long as it always had been, but instead of being a ginger color, like it was when he was younger, it darkened and matured into a deep reddish auburn color. Brick liked to wear things that made him look "Cool as fuck" as he liked to put it. He always wore these band t-shirts, black skinny jeans (He had a whole wardrobe full of them). His look was normally completed with red converse, and a few different bracelets. He always wore that shiny leather jacket, and Buttercup had to admit, he looked great every single day, even if he just threw on some random t-shirts that looked cool to him.

Buttercup's taste was similar to Brick's taste, though she always wore what she thought was comfortable to her. Today, she was wearing a plain black shirt (which was just a bit too tight for Brick's liking. She would get hit on, and Brick didn't really feel like prying the guys off of her this year), some gray sweats, and some black and green converse. She also wore a neon green beanie. Buttercup wasn't much of a makeup girl, but she wore some black eyeliner under her lids, and just a touch of mascara. She wore a black bracelet with some sharp prods, and a laced choker around her neck.

"Jeez... This school is huge" Brick huffed, frowning as he scanned the building. Buttercup nodded in agreement, taking a long look for herself. New School. This was bound to be fun. Buttercup wasn't as nervous as she figured she should be, considering that almost everyone from her old school transferred to this newer, less gross place. It looked a lot better than the schools in the state did. The school didnt want money. That wasn't the reason why It wanted Good Grades It wanted Athletics It wanted Beauty It wanted Perfection Buttercup was pretty much the farthest from perfection. She had her own problems, and she sure as hell new that Brick and the others did too.

"Come on. We had our break, let's go" Brick chuckled, pushing some hair from his face, as they opened the doors to the bustling school. The first thing that happened was sudden. Buttercup heard a loud squeal and then the even louder click clack of heels. Just like that she could feel the small weight of a giggling and bubbly young girl.

"Bubbles- dUDE. Get off!" Buttercup scowled.

"I saw you a few days ago sTOP" Bubbles giggled, slowly sliding off her back.

"Im sorry Buttercup! I just missed you... Even if it was just a couple of days!" Brick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Bubbles. Where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they're on their way. They asked me to wait for you while they went to go pull Butch out of bed"

"Typical... He was only accepted because he's strong, and he can crush anyone on the soccer field... Besides Bc..." he winked. It was true. Butch had yet to win in a game of soccer against Buttercup. It was good that she was more interested in boxing. Butch would remain number one on the soccer field in the least.

Buttercup turned around to face Bubbles. She was wearing her hair out of those stupid pigtails, and let it flow down her back in pretty beach blonde waves, reaching to her upper back. She wore this very pretty sundress with light blue flower print all over it, and white pumps. She had a silver flower necklace and a few silver bangle bracelets on her wrist. Her makeup was natural and pretty. Bubbles had always been pretty if Buttercup was being honest. She really had grown from this annoying little baby, to a really mature young lady.

"Pfft. I doubt that Butch would admit that" A deep voice responded. Buttercup smiled, turning to the other blonde of their group. Boomer was like a little brother to her. She had such a soft side for him, that she couldn't help but try to want to protect him. Boomer had his fair share of mental problems, and Buttercup was one of the only people that could calm him down if he got too angry or upset. It was something that the group didnt talk much about, since Boomer didnt breakdown so often.

"Hey Lil' Bro" Buttercup smiled. It was quite ironic since Buttercup had to get on her tippy toes to reach his head to pat it. Boomer chuckled leaning down for her. "Hey Big Sis." he responded, patting her cheek with his hand. Boomer was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Boomer hadn't really ever cared about his appearance, but he managed to look amazing anyways. His blonde hair was pretty messy, but it had a perfect little flip over one of his eyes, which caused most of the girls to go crazy about him. Buttercup understood why.

"Butch, come on, Stop being stubborn!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming... Jeez... you don't have to be such a bitch" The group let out a small sigh. Butch was going to get it from Blossom.

"How DARE you!? I'm only trying to help you and your poor grade!" she ranted, continued to scold him for his foul language towards her. Butch shoved his hands into his jeans and rolled his eyes, pushing past her, and towards Buttercup. He grinned, ruffling her black hair with a chuckle.

"Hey Butters. How's life been treating you?"

"The exact same as it always has been" she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was forced to look up at him. Butch was the tallest of their little group, and it pissed her off to no end. He was about 6'2. Buttercup still couldn't believe he was a foot taller than her. Butch used that as a way to make her angry. A lot. Blossom figured Butch wouldn't listen to her, so she just crossed her arms over her chest, similar to what Buttercup did and sighed.

"I wish you'd listen" she mumbled. Brick turned to look her up and down.

"You're still dressing like a good girl hm? You know if you would take my offer, I could make you someone who isnt so good?~" He purred, bending down to her 5'6 height. Blossom tugged at her pink skirt, pushing brick away.

"In your dreams"

"Definitely in my dreams. They're pretty wet if you ask me" Blossom's face heated up, before she frowned and turned her head away. 

"Shut up"

"My pleasure" Everyone else in the group watched intently, but it was clear that the conversation was over. Butch on the other hand wasn't done. He pulled at the black shirt that buttercup was wearing with a cocky grin.

"So. Letting everyone know that you aren't keeping your legs closed this year?" he asked, pulling her towards his body.

"I will sock you in your fucking jaw if you think I'm going to have sex with anyone" she growled, holding her fist up, threatening to punch him if he continued to talk. Butch lifted his hands up in defense.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry. Chill babe." Buttercup groaned, pushing him away by shoving his chest. Butch chuckled, pushing his hands into his pockets with a grin spreading across his face. He wore this dark forest green muscle shirt, that matched his own forest green eyes, and normal jeans. He wasn't dressing to impress, that was for sure. His hair wasn't even brushed, only pushed into a small ponytail, while the rest of his hair was spiky and messy. Buttercup caught herself staring. She wasn't sure if it was in disgust, or just if she was attracted to the other. Fuck. This was going to be an interesting year for sure. Maybe boring, but interesting. That didnt make any sense, but Buttercup could feel it in her gut. This was going to be unordinary, but ordinary at the same time.

Huh.

What was that? Buttercup turned at the sound of a crashing sound outdoors.

"What the fuc-" she stated, before starting to run towards the sound of the crash, when she saw the smoke rise. Butch and Brick were right behind her, followed by the rest of the group. By the time they made it outside, everyone had already taken cover. A large hole was opened into the ground, small fire sparks sizzled around the opening, smoke and ash falling over the once green grass. Brick grabbed Buttercups wrist.

"You're getting too close idiot" He whispered, pushing her back. Buttercup frowned.

"I can handle myself"

"Stay away. You're still my best friend. Im not letting you get hurt." he whisper-yelled at her. She growled, before nodding. "Okay..."

"Boomer, stay with Buttercup. Make sure she doesn't do anything, okay? Butch and I will check it out" he said, saying it in a louder, more orderly voice. Boomer nodded, taking Buttercups hand and pulling her over towards the rest. Bubbles gulped, looking up at Blossom.

"Bloss?" Blossom nodded, patting her head.

"It'll be okay... Don't worry" she whispered, watching as Brick and Butch leaned towards the hole. Buttercup could hear Butch whisper a small

"Holy shit.." Then Brick spoke up. "Boomer! Come here! Buttercup you too!" he yelled.

"In fact, all of you get over here!" he yelled. That was everyone's cue to book it towards the hole. Buttercup skidded to a stop as she saw Butch and Brick jump into the cavern. Buttercup didnt hesitate to jump in as well. It wasn't as deep as it looked, it was actually pretty shallow. Blossom and Bubbles was right behind Buttercup. The smoke cleared after a moment, revealing what Brick and Butch had seen.

Four people.

Two Girls.

Two Boys.

Scars and scratches covered their bodies. They were hurt.

Badly.

"Shit" The group said in unision.

This wasn't going to be an ordinary year.

Definitely not.

That's it for chapter one! I apologize for any typo's! Please forgive me! I should have chapter two up by next week if not this week! Thank you for reading! R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyouforreadingyou'rebeautiful


End file.
